gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roots and Shoots Badge
Roots and Shoots is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital. Through the completion of a series of activities, Girl Scouts from Daisies through Ambassadors will become involved in projects that promote care and concern for animals, the environment and the human community. To earn the Roots and Shoots Badge, Juniors must complete two activities from each of the three categories including the one that is starred (**). = Environment = ### Plant trees with your troop, service unit or association. Water the trees and monitor their growth for a year. How many animals make their home during the first year? Discuss what happens when large areas of trees are cut down. What areas of the community/world are in need of reforestation? Share what you learned by making a poster or doing a talk show for your troop, service unit or community. ::: 2. Do some activities with younger girls to increase their environmental awareness at an encampment or outdoor activity. Create a wide game focusing on environmental issues, or lead nature hikes, pointing out erosion and how it affects animal habitat. Explain to younger girls how it could be corrected. OR Join in an existing erosion conservation project. ::: 3. Learn about the work of the Jane Goodall Institute and its study of the habitat of chimpanzees, their behavior and place in the environment. Share with others what you have learned in a poster or presentation at a troop or inter-troop meeting. A list of books by and about Dr. Jane appears at the end of this booklet. ::: 4. Visit the Amazonia Exhibit at the National Zoo or the rainforest at the Baltimore Aquarium. How do rainforests differ from forests in this area? Where are the rainforests of the world located? How large are they? Why do we need rainforests? What are some of the animals and plants that are found in the rainforests? How does the destruction of rainforests in South America affect other parts of the world? = Animals = ### **Find out about five zoos or wildlife sanctuaries in different countries. What types of animals are housed there and why? Write to Roots & Shoots groups in other countries and ask them for information about zoos in their country, contact embassies for brochures about zoos or go on the Internet. How do these zoos compare to zoos in the US? Information on how to contact Roots and Shoots groups in other countries is on the Jane Goodall website or in the newsletter. ::: 2. Attend a county or 4-H fair, visit the Audubon Society, a wildlife refuge or a bird sanctuary. How are the specific needs of the animals being met? How much space do they have? Are they kept clean? How is their natural habitat replicated as closely as possible? What are some of the problems or illnesses that caretakers watch for? ::: 3. Research observation techniques and animal behavior before going on a guided nature walk. Use what you have learned to observe animals in their natural habitats. Ask questions to learn more about the animals and plants along the way. = Human Community = ### Have a wildlife art competition in your troop, school, or service unit. Invite younger girls to participate and give prizes that relate to nature. Invite community members outside of Girl Scouting to act as judges. ::: 2. Collect books about the environment, animals, plants and insects. Share them with groups of children that are less fortunate. ::: 3. *Participate in a neighborhood clean-up. Observe the area for one month. What kind of litter returns first? Who drops it? Is it more likely to appear after weekends than during the week? Why do you suppose people litter? Suggest three ways to convince people not to litter and make posters for your school or church. ::: 4. Visit a senior center and work on the "Draw Our Roots & Shoots" project. Look for instructions for this activity toward the back of this booklet. *Troop leaders should read p. 81-83, 43 of Safety-Wise before planning this project. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = GSCNC Patches & Council's Owns Roots and Shoots Try-It/Badge/IPP Booklet Category:Girl Scout Juniors Category:Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital